PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Gringo/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Gringo (talk • ) • RfBM page) :User:Gringo was promoted on 10:58, 26 January 2009 (EST) by User:Auron. Generally strong player, knows what do as a bm, wish he was my secret santa =o! --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 16:10, 24 December 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Hmm ye, pvx needs some cleaning up, and im tired of linking things to jake and telling him to do it. gringo for bee emm. -- Gringo TALK 21:14, 24 December 2008(EST) Support #--Golden19pxStar 16:15, 24 December 2008 (EST) #'Do it before he rages, which is inevitable. He's quite new, yes. But I think he knows his shit, and appareantly he's a good player. Brandnew. 16:18, 24 December 2008 (EST) #Swayed me multiple times with my thoughts on topics after reading logical comments. Active. Holds position even when more are disagreeing with him. Disciple #What the fuck people. He's an experienced HA player whose held halls many of times, he's responsible, smart, and friendly. We were saying Skakid was an asshat before he got his RfBM (even then Gringo has been nothing but wanting to contribute kindly), and he's now a BM and a rather smart Guild Wars player. Considering it's such a rarity we have a person with in game experience who wants to clean up the Wiki and improve it's quality, it's really fucking stupid to oppose. Also, for anyone saying he's too "unexperienced", see and add those to his. -- 07:31, 25 December 2008 (EST) #Who cares if he's rude or not. We could use less carebears in here. Asdfg 11:18, 25 December 2008 (EST) # Knows Guild Wars. Who cares if he's rude, the wiki needs someone who dares to be rude at the hordes of noobs and make them stfu. Also not a bandwagon Rali-Kupo/Mudkip faggot. Smurf Ohai 12:35, 26 December 2008 (EST) #:Rally-kupo! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:54, 26 December 2008 (EST) #Why did we nominate golden? He was badass and knew his shit. You dont become BM by being a pussy, so gringo/saint would be a pretty good BM. 14:04, 26 December 2008 (EST) #:I thought we nominated someone for BM because he knows guild wars and tried to get past the downside he's an asshole, not nominate him because he's a dick. 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 09:44, 30 December 2008 (EST) #::What he is saying is "Don't oppose cause he said you were bad" [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:47, 30 December 2008 (EST) #:::It looks to me like he said "make him build master because he's a badass and he also knows some guild wars 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 09:50, 30 December 2008 (EST) #Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:01, 3 January 2009 (EST) #Knows what he's doing. CrazyCow 09:22, 4 January 2009 (EST) #He PD's shit with red dot, what else can i say [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 15:26, 5 January 2009 (EST) #smarter than the average bear.-Crossfire XIV ''' 21:20, 12 January 2009 (EST) #Knows his stuff and wants to improve the wiki. →J.J. berks ' 19:07, 14 January 2009 (EST) #He knows what hes doing, has an honest intrest in improving the wiki, and has been working on controlling his asshattery with more logic instead of "lolusuck". imo he makes a good choice. Alpha fireborn 22:46, 14 January 2009 (EST) #Needs to know when to be diplomatic and when to be an asshat, otherwise, he has the qualities required to be a BM, and wants to do help improve wiki standards.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:52, 15 January 2009 (EST) #imo we have enough BMs removing everyone's and each others votes and getting into cockfights. however, i still think gringo would do a good job. -- '14:25, 15 January 2009' #knows what he's doing [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 14:36, 15 January 2009 (EST) #'Yeye we need moar decent ppl whit brain and BM status around here..Decent guy knows stuff. Massive 15:23, 16 January 2009 (EST) #While "Gringo" is certainly inexperienced, I have yet to find a discussion in which he is blatantly incorrect (I don't look very hard). As for him being a so-called "elitist", read the fucking policy. Guild Wars isn't a popularity contest. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:57, 16 January 2009 (EST) #PM'd me in game and I feel bad about myself. He's like a cuddly kitten smothered in Snuggles fabric softener... only not dead. He generally stopped being an asshole, and there was never any denial that he knows his shit. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:17, 16 January 2009 (EST) #As long as, after promoted, he doesn't get out of control like the other terrible BMs on this site, he seems committed for some reason and would most likely do a good job. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 16:27, 18 January 2009 (EST) #Good at the game, knows his shit, as long as he keeps in control and doesn't just say "ur baed." ~~ 13:41, 19 January 2009 (EST) #My only problem was him being a huge dick. He's not bad anymore, but he's still improving the wiki. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 12:22, 20 January 2009 (EST) Oppose # too mean ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:11, 24 December 2008 (EST) #Too new for BMship imo. Give him a while to get used to how the wiki works + let people form a better opinion of him. Seems somewhat knowledgeable about builds, but not enough to warrant such early BMship. Christmas Tab 16:14, 24 December 2008 (EST) #:Apparantly it's Saint, so disregard the newness to wiki stuff. Not really good enough to warrant bmship imo. He never contributed much to the wiki apart from a week or two of "o look i might get adminship". Christmas Tab 16:20, 24 December 2008 (EST) #::I'd also prefer it if BM candidates based their arguments on actual facts relevant to the discussion rather than "this is my title list, now get sucking". Christmas Tab 07:12, 25 December 2008 (EST) #Who....? Right. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:30, 24 December 2008 (EST) #Said some shit about Ska being BM of a dead game and has accepted a RfBM, lies about/refuses to prove titles, and is a general asshat. Also, ska said he's terrible. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 17:42, 24 December 2008 (EST) #Who's Gringo? Selket Shadowdancer 18:01, 24 December 2008 (EST) #:Saint. -- 07:49, 25 December 2008 (EST) #::Who's Saint? Selket Shadowdancer 10:31, 25 December 2008 (EST) #I've seen him make both good comments and absolutely retarded comments. He's far too headstrong, can be a huge douche about it, and needs to clean up his act before approval. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 23:03, 24 December 2008 (EST) #What tab said. Plus the temper thingy is an issue. 23:31, 24 December 2008 (EST) #WAY to agressive/headstrong/offensive in rating. has a general idea, but thats about it. a general asshat that has done nothing to deserve it. Alpha fireborn 00:50, 25 December 2008 (EST) #:See comment under support. Alpha fireborn 22:46, 14 January 2009 (EST) #The extreme rudeness is one thing. Extreme elitism (without being elite) is another. Lying about stuff adds more to the mix. But his attitude toward discussion and other users is, simply put, completely unacceptable for a wiki environment. He uses the argument "I'm good, you're bad" at any circumstance where he can't explain something, and 0 toleration for other's opinions means a terrible, terrible build master. — 'Skakid Rally- kupo! 11:41, 25 December 2008 (EST) #I turned down my RfBM, even though I had overwhelming support, for two reasons - my style of arguing is basically "you're bad, shut up" and my style of voting sometimes abuses the rating system to get a build out of great. Neither of those are good qualities for build masters. Unfortunately, gringo is very similar - plus he's bad. There's no way I can see him being a build master and being even slightly diplomatic. -Auron 12:44, 25 December 2008 (EST) #—ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:06, 2 January 2009 (EST) #Who? --Anonimous. 12:02, 9 January 2009 (EST) #:Grudge vote :), but point made. 11:12, 9 January 2009 12:05, 9 January 2009 (EST) #As evidenced by the vote here, this user only cares about large-team arenas, does not realize sufficiently how a build actually plays by merely seeing it on paper, or this user is unfamiliar with the skills in question. All of those reasons disqualify him in my eyes. Greven 17:38, 21 January 2009 (EST) Neutral #Meh, we'll see. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:20, 24 December 2008 (EST) #Probably good at the game, but I haven't seen him play. Also a massive douche and refuses to listen to anyone other than himself (that can be a good thing though). [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 22:58, 24 December 2008 (EST) #: i dont listen to other people when im right..like on the A/W collapsing spike. and i was right in the end. -- Gringo TALK 14:42, 25 December 2008(EST) #::Telling me what I said here is wrong is not helping me vote for you... [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 10:32, 25 December 2008 (EST) #:::im not gonna kiss your ass to get a vote, im not like that. -- Gringo TALK 15:41, 25 December 2008(EST) #Hi. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 12:42, 25 December 2008 (EST) #Im beginning to think that gringo may be a pretty good BM. He has temper issues, but hes usually right and hes pretty badass about wrong votes. Staying in neutral. 12:26, 26 December 2008 (EST) #I think Gringo is a pretty cool guy. eh pwns scrubs and doesn't afraid of anything. But he is an asshat. Neutral 13:57, 3 January 2009 (EST) #I thought Saint /ragequitted or w/e the hell he did a while back. Saint/Gringo is a fine user, but I need more time to see that he's a decent at GW (I know he's good at HB, but I don't know about other pvp or pve). Nothing wrong with being an asshole and a BM (isn't it a requirement?), but I don't like quitters [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 10:08, 4 January 2009 (EST) #:I think u r getting confused with smurf [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 06:33, 7 January 2009 (EST) #::Saint asked to be given a 3-month, and was 06:39, 7 January 2009 #:::asking for 3-month is close enough to ragequitting for me. 11:12, 9 January 2009 #See my vote at 'Support', he's spend too much time lately trying to be good and too little time trying to be good imo ;o. Brandnew. 11:57, 9 January 2009 (EST) #:too little time being good*? O_o --'-Chao ' 12:11, 9 January 2009 (EST) #I've liked what I've seen since my Oppose vote. Maybe I'll change after a bit more observation --''' Angel ' 18:37, 13 January 2009 (EST) #Auron makes me speculative-- ChristmasRelyk 00:08, 3 January 2009 (EST) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Gringo Gringo